


...And Kiss Me Once Again

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I'm On A Roll!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: “You keep a record of our kisses?” Ash questioned, laughing“Of course I do. I keep a record of absolutely everything” Gou replied“In that case… Can you tell me what your favorite kiss was?”Chapter 2 (Ash's favorite kisses) is up!
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	1. Gou's Favorites

Once again, the couple was resting on a flower field outside Vermillion City. Ash looked at his boyfriend, peacefully resting on his chest and smiled. It never occurred to him that Gou could make him truly happy.

But after two years of being his boyfriend, the trainer from Pallet Town was completely sure he didn’t want to spend his time with anyone else, he tickled the other boy’s nose and Gou let out a giggle.

“What?” Gou asked, opening his eyes

“Just looking at you” Ash replied, closing the distance to Gou and kissing him as softly as he could

After a few seconds, they separated, and Gou took out his phone and pressed a button. The device made a ringing sound, and he smiled.

“You know what day is today Ash?” he asked

“Mmm… I hate those kinds of questions”

“Why?”

“Because I’m sure today is an important day, but I’m so forgetful… I don’t know, and I’m sure you’ll be mad at me for that”

“It’s okay, if it weren’t for my phone I wouldn’t have know it either” Gou replied “Today is the day of our 100th kiss”

“Really? How does your phone know that?”

“I keep a record”

“You keep a record of our kisses?” Ash questioned, laughing

“Of course I do. I keep a record of absolutely everything” Gou replied

“In that case… Can you tell me what your favorite kiss was?”

As the months passed and their relationship grew, Ash was happy to discover Gou was able to overcome his initial shyness, so this time, the boy didn’t have a problem to reply:

“Of course, let me give you a list…”

**6**

The morning after Christmas, Gou woke up peacefully in his bed, and then immediately started to freak out.

Maybe it was a dream, maybe his mind finally broke and everything he remembered was a fantasy, but still, he was pretty sure last night, he confessed his feelings for Ash under a mistletoe.

Not only that, but the trainer said that he basically felt the same way for him, and after that, everything else became a blur.

He was also sure they spent at least five minutes kissing there, hidden from the rest of the world. If he had to make a quick calculation, he would say that each kiss lasted for at least one minute.

A noise under his bed interrupted Gou’s thoughts and he looked down. Ash was awake.

“Good morning Gou” he said, smiling

“Good morning Ash” Gou replied, getting up of his own bed and making his way to the floor “Did you sleep well?”

“Not exactly”

Gou raised an eyebrow

“Really? Why is that?”

For all response, Ash got out of the bed and approached his boyfriend, he stared at him for a few seconds, and then kissed him, and Gou exploded with a thousand different emotions when he realized that he wasn’t dreaming, everything that happened last night was real!

Ash separated from him and put his head on his shoulder, whispering:

“I couldn’t sleep… because I can’t stop thinking about you, Gou”

Words couldn’t describe how Gou felt in that moment, so he simply took Ash by his shoulders and hugged him tightly

**10**

Up until that point, Ash and Gou have been kissing in private; they were aware most of their friends and colleagues knew about their relationship, but still, the boy from Vermillion City was too shy to do those kinds of things in public.

A few days later after their first kiss, Ash, Gou, Koharu and their Pokemon were having breakfast

“Ash, are you okay?” the girl asked

“I’m fine, why?” the boy replied, blinking

“You haven’t touch your food at all, and you’ve been staring at Gou for the last 10 minutes”

Ash tried to reply something, but realized it was pointless. He got up from his chair and walked directly towards Gou, grabbing him by the arms and kissing him softly on the lips. Koharu and all of their Pokemon stared at the scene, smiling.

“I missed your lips” Ash said, returning to his seat

Koharu redirected her sight to Gou and commented:

“I’ve never seen you like this before”

“Like what?”

“So… happy” she concluded

Gou looked at her warmly and then stared at his boyfriend, smiling again

**35**

“Come on Gou!” Ash shouted, diving into the water “We earned a rest!”

The two boys were enjoying of a day at the beach, but much to Ash’s surprise, his boyfriend wasn’t excited to jump into the water with him

“What’s wrong?” Ash said

Gou took a few steps forward, when a little wave splashed his feet, he denied with his head

“I don’t know how to swim, Ash” he confessed, looking down

Gou was sure that anyone else would’ve laughed at him or mocked him, but not Ash. His boyfriend extended his hand towards him and suggested:

“Then come with me… I’ll teach you”

Ash spent the next 20 minutes trying to teach his boyfriend how to swim, but his lack of experience and balance turned the lesson into a really difficult task.

He stood in front of him and took his hands, forcing him to lay on the water

“Now kick!” Ash ordered

Gou tried, and tried, and tried…

Until he finally gave up, he tried to get out of the sea, but Ash took him again and forced him to lie on his back above the water, holding him tightly.

“Ash…” Gou said

“Just forget about my arms holding you Gou” the trainer explained “Close your eyes and relax”

“But the waves…”

“If a wave too big comes this way I’ll pick you up, don’t worry”

“But…”

“I’m here to protect you Gou, trust me, please”

The boy nodded and followed the instructions, after a few seconds, he started to feel lighter, he felt the water around him, up and below his body, and Ash…

Gou opened his eyes quickly. Ash was looking at him from above, smiling

“See?” he said, showing off his hands “I’m not holding you anymore…”

Gou stood there, floating and Ash came closer to him, barely kissing his lips

“I’m proud of you, Gou”

**42**

“This area of the Galar Region” Professor Sakuragi explained, pointing at a map “was never fully explored”

“Legend says that there’s so much Dynamax energy there, that practically any Pokemon can grow to gigantic sizes” Kikuna added

“Still, it’d would be super dangerous to investigate” Renji commented “Gou, are you sure you and Ash want to go there?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t want a chance to explore a Terra Incognita?” Gou replied enthusiastically

Ash raised an eyebrow

“What does that mean? Terra Incognita?”

“It's a cartographic term” Gou explained “It means uncharted territory or unexplored land…”

Ash remained silent, so Gou insisted

“Someplace that no one explored before, you get it now Ash?”

“I think so…” he replied

A second later, Ash kissed Gou. The boy still wasn’t used to displays of public affection, but enjoyed the kiss nonetheless.

At least until Ash decided it was a good idea to explore his mouth with his tongue. Gou suddenly froze at the new, unexpected sensation, and after a couple of seconds, Ash let him go.

“So… was that Terra Incognita?” Ash questioned much to Gou’s dismay “Did I get it right?”

Gou fell to the floor, nodding mechanically and still frozen by the surprise. Sakuragi and Renji stared at the couple, while Kikuna simply laughed.

**65/66/67/68**

“Sheesh” Mallow complained, putting her hands on her hips “You boys can’t get enough of my malasadas, right?”

Ash and Gou nodded at the same time

“Well, too bad for you” the girl continued, pointing at the almost empty plate in front of the couple “That’s the last one”

Ash got up from his table and launched at Gou, kissing him with force, the boy got away and shouted:

“You’re not going to distract me with your kisses, Ash! That malasada is mine!”

Gou tried to grab the sweet, but Ash stopped him and made him twirl around, kissing him again, more delicately this time. Gou lost focus for a second, but pushed away his boyfriend as soon as he could. He took a look at the table, the malasada was still there.

“For the last time, Ash…”

The trainer from Pallet Town took one last desperate attempt and tackled his boyfriend into the ground, kissing him again. That last one felt so new, so exciting, so refreshing, that they both lost focus, until Mallow decided to interrupt

“Guys!”

“What?” the boyfriends replied, looking at the girl

“Pikachu already took the last one” she explained, petting the electric Pokemon “Better luck next time”

“Oh well, I still prefer this taste” Ash commented, kissing a blushing Gou again

**83**

“I’m so glad you’re here again!” Delia said with a smile

“Thank you Mrs. Ketchum” Gou said, bowing in front of her

Ash looked away, completely embarrassed by his mother. Delia and Mr. Mime prepared a quick meal and the woman stood there almost all the time, looking at the happy couple.

“Mom… Please, a little bit of privacy!” Ash complained

“I can’t sweetie. My house, my rules, you want something to drink, Gou?”

“No thanks, I’m fine”

“Another sandwich maybe?”

“I think I’ve eaten enough, but thanks again!”

“What about seeing some baby Ash pictures?”

“Mom!”

“I’d like that very much!”

“Gou!”

Delia and Gou spent the next 30 minutes looking at an album, with the lady telling the boy one embarrassing story after the other

“Mom…” Ash complained again “Gou doesn’t need to see any more pictures of me!”

“I do want it tho” his boyfriend replied “Look at you, sleeping on the backyard in your tiny pajamas”

Gou squeezed his boyfriend’s cheek and added

“How adorable”

Delia let out a laugh and exited the room, promising to return with another album soon. Ash glared at his boyfriend and said:

“I hate you”

“Why? I’m just having fun”

“At my expense”

Gou put his arms around Ash’s shoulders and whispered:

“Would a kiss make you feel better?”

“Maybe…” the trainer replied, looking away

Gou touched Ash’s nose with his own and repeated:

“Maybe? Or definitely?”

“Fine” Ash admitted, losing himself in Gou’s eyes “Definitely”

His boyfriend took his chin lightly and kissed him as soft as he could, knowing that was Ash’s favorite kind of kiss, after a few seconds, he started to draw circles around Ash’s hair and finally, he let him go, putting his head on his chest.

“Do you still hate me?” Gou questioned

“Not at all”

“Great. Mrs Ketchum, did you get them?”

“Wait, what?” Ash asked, confused

“I took lots of pictures!” Delia said, coming from outside the room “Thank you sweetie”

Ash put his hands on his face, unable to believe the trap he just fallen into.

**97**

“Don’t take the blindfold off” Ash said

“I know, I know” Gou repeated, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand and trying to figure it out where he was leading him

A couple of voices laughed behind him, and the boy recognized them immediately

“Clemont, Bonnie. I know you’re there! Where are we going?”

The four of them took an elevator and Gou started to make calculations to try to figure out where they were going

“Bonnie, please be careful, you’re going to drop them”

“I’m not!”

“At least…”

“Ash!” the girl interrupted “Your boyfriend is cheating”

Ash and Bonnie grabbed Gou from each side and started to shake him left and right, he tried to complain, but his boyfriend said:

“No cheating Gou! Don’t try to count the floors”

“Fine! Just let me go!”

“Never!” Bonnie claimed, without stopping the shake

Finally, the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Gou tried to step outside, but Clemont restrained him

“What now?”

“I can’t let you out, not yet”

“How they convinced you to do this… Whatever this is?” Gou asked

“Bonnie. Pictures. Blackmail. And I won’t say another word” Clemont commented

“Right...”

A few minutes later, Clemont let Gou free and the boy step outside the elevator. He took the blindfold off and stared at the immensity of Lumiose City from the top of the Gym Tower.

“Enjoy your picnic!” Bonnie said, giggling and going down the elevator with her brother

Gou looked at the table in front of him, filled with sweets of all kinds, so those were the things Bonnie was about to drop earlier…

“Why?” the boy simply asked

“I’ve had this thought in my mind for a long time” Ash explained “How can I show Gou how I feel every time I look at him? Well, this is how I feel”

“Like you are…”

“At the top of the tallest building” Ash completed “With the whole world beneath my feet, that’s how you make me feel”

“I don’t know what to say”

“You don’t need to say anything, Gou”

Ash approached his boyfriend and gave him a long kiss, the longest one yet; he embraced him tightly and rested his face on his shoulder.

**101**

“Do you remember what you said to me after that kiss?” Gou asked, after finishing his list

“Of course” Ash replied quickly

After kissing him again, he simply whispered

“I love you, Gou”


	2. Ash's Favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Michi too  
> YEAH I'M GONNA KEEP INSISTING, ALL OF MY NEXT FICS WILL BE FOR MY SWEET CARING AWESOME FRIEND MICHI  
> Enjoy everyone!

“I love you, Gou”

As soon as Ash said that, his boyfriend buried his head in his chest, gently nuzzling him, the boy from Pallet Town let out a sigh at the sensation filling his entire body

“I love that too” he added, and Gou continued

“What else do you love about me?”

“Your eyes, always glimmering with excitement, your hair, so perfectly trimmed and so soft”

**102**

“Your kisses” Ash completed, kissing Gou with as much love as he could and gently letting him go

“Any favorites?”

“Several”

“Would you tell me?” Gou insisted

“Sure” Ash said, closing his eyes and starting to remember

**8**

One morning, a few minutes after waking up, the couple was sitting in Ash’s bed, looking at each other and smiling. Gou approached his boyfriend and Ash moved away for a second, commenting

“I’m still not used to them”

“To what?” Gou questioned

“Your kisses”

“Why not?”

“No offense Gou but it’s like, they’re missing something”

“We haven’t kissed each other that much”

Gou stopped his advances for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what was missing according to Ash, but not even the trainer was sure of what he was saying, which made the mystery even more complicated.

Suddenly, the boy from Vermillion City got an idea. He got up from his bed and took his boyfriend’s hand, dragging him out of the room and rushing out of the building, directly towards Professor Sakuragi’s Park.

“Raboot, Scyther, Pinsir, Darmanitan, Cubone, everyone, come here! Ash, you call out your Pokemon too!”

Ash did so, and the couple was suddenly surrounded by all of their Pokemon, looking at them with intensity.

“That’s what it’s missing!” Gou exclaimed

“What exactly?” Ash asked, confused

Gou cupped Ash’s cheeks and stood on his toes to kiss him better, blushing furiously during the process. Ash closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling and realizing Gou was right.

They separated from each other, and Ash looked at the boy hugging him, exclaiming proudly:

“We’re boyfriends now, guys!”

The shouts of excitement of all the creatures were more than enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

**27**

Ash shuddered as soon as he saw several Runerigus approaching his way, he usually was confident and brave in battle, but Pikachu was in no condition to fight, and he quickly realized it wouldn’t have mattered, since the Grudge Pokemon were both Ground and Ghost type.

Suddenly, a Runerigus touched him with his ghostly appendage and Ash fell back, his mind attacked by the knowledge of the painting where that creature originally came from.

The tragic story behind its creation, the horrific death of the painter, the powerful curse imbued in the painting…

When the trainer thought he couldn’t hold on anymore, a hand (a real, human hand) touched his forehead and woke him up from his slumber

“Are you okay?” Gou asked, crying

“Why are you crying?” the trainer countered

“Because you are crying!” his boyfriend replied

Ash touched his own cheeks and realized he was right. Gou launched at his face and kissed him, sadly, forcefully, desperately…

Ash stopped crying as soon as he heard Gou say:

“I’m here now… Calm down, please…”

The couple spent the next few seconds wiping each other’s faces.

**48**

“I’m gonna get you!” Gou said to his boyfriend, tiptoeing and trying to jump.

Ash looked at him from the rock he was currently standing and laughed loudly

“What? You can’t get here?” he teased, pointing to his lips

“Raboot!” Gou claimed, calling out his Pokemon “Please help me!”

The Pokemon deadpanned at the scene, but still, he used his strength to push his trainer over his shoulders. Gou climbed to the rock and frowned once he managed to get up. His boyfriend was already standing on another rock, at least 50 meters above his head.

“Too slow…” Ash said

“Impossible!”

“I’m Ash Ketchum, remember? Nothing’s impossible to me”

Gou frowned at the comment, but he wasn’t going to surrender that easily

“Cascoon, come out please”

The Cocoon Pokemon stared at his trainer, waiting for instructions

“String shot” Gou commanded

The bug jumped towards Ash and attacked him, quickly wrapping his feet in the string and sticking him in that place. He then returned to Gou and nuzzled his cheek; his trainer praised him and returned him to the Pokeball.

“You still need to get up here” Ash challenged

“You don’t say!” Gou shouted “Darmanitan, your turn!”

The Blazing Pokemon got out and without wasting a moment, started to smash the rocks around him, making Ash lose his balance for a moment

“That’s not helping!”

Darmanitan didn’t listen to his trainer, and punched the rocks once again, this time, with too much force. Ash lost his balance completely and fell to the ground.

“Beedrill, save Ash!” Gou screamed desperately, launching another Pokeball

The Poison Bee Pokemon flew towards Ash and managed to catch him by the collar of his shirt. He then looked at his trainer and nodded, indicating the boy was safe.

“Thanks Arceus…” Gou said, relieved

“Now bring him to me” he added with a grin

Beedrill obeyed and Ash landed in front of Gou’s feet, he looked up and stared at his smirking face. Gou kneeled and kissed him on his right cheek, then on his left, then on the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and every time they seemed to end the contact, Gou took another breath and they started again.

“Told you I’d get you” the boy from Vermillion City said, once their lips finally separated

**55**

“Nice detail” Gou commented, looking at their friends around them “Inviting all of them to this Valentine’s Day party”

“Well, you and I are not the only happy couple” Ash replied “They deserve this, too”

“Keep saying those sweet things, and I will have to smooch you to death” Gou threatened playfully

“I wanna see you trying”

“Huh? What’s that suppose to mean?”

“I don’t think you’d be able to do it… In front of all of them” Ash challenged

Gout took a look at the couples around them again.

Clemont was blushing after Korrina gave him a soft kiss on his cheek

May took Drew’s flower and planted a quick kiss on his lips in response

Lillie and Mallow were frantically looking around, thinking no one saw them kissing

Was his imagination playing tricks on him, or did he just saw Gladion blush after Hau walked by him?

Oh, and he could see the hickeys on Leon’s neck. Raihan wasn’t fooling anyone.

The rest of the people were simply dancing, chatting or laughing, and Gou decided that this was the day. He was going to do it.

“Hey people!” he shouted as hard as he could

The party went silent, and everyone fixed their eyes on Gou

“To everyone kissing… You’re a bunch of amateurs!”

The boy picked up his boyfriend and gave him a sweet long kiss on the lips. Ash didn’t try to resist it; he simply let Gou take control of the situation, melting at the contact of the boy’s fingers with his face, his neck, his back…

The crowd stared at the couple in shock

**62**

Gou chuckled

“What’s so funny?” Ash questioned

“Look at us” his boyfriend explained “Locked in a closet, together”

Ash remained silent and Gou realized he didn’t got the joke, so he changed the topic

“How long can they take to open a stuck door?”

“I heard you!” Iris said, trying to get her hand through a crack a few inches above Gou’s head “We’re doing the best we can, you know”

“You could use your Pokemon to take down the door, but noooo” Misty mocked him “This is a historical place, we can’t damage it”

“But it is!” Gou countered

“It’s a freaking haunted house, Gou!” Bonnie complained

“Just open the door, please”

“On it” Clemont simply replied

The clinking sounds started again, and Gou remained positive that they were going to be out very soon, however, Ash wasn’t happy

“Is there something wrong?”

“I just…” Ash said, coming closer to his boyfriend and hugging his back “I wish we could stay longer like this”

Gou raised an eyebrow

“Are you sure?”

Ash nodded

“Anything for my boy, then”

Gou took out three Pokeballs and launched them through the crack with accurate precision. Weedle came out first.

“Bug!” Misty said, running away

Dewgong came after, and Iris felt a chill and exited the place as quickly as she could. The Ice Pokemon looked around, and since he didn’t see any pond around him, he poked his own Pokeball and returned to it safely.

Finally, Skwovet came out of the last Pokeball

“Cute!” Bonnie shouted, chasing the little creature away

“Come back here Bonnie!” His brother screamed, pursuing her

“There, that should give us a few minutes” Gou said, poking his boyfriend's cheek and kissing him softly

“Oh!” Ash said, interrupting the kiss “We are locked in a closet! And we have to come out! Now I get it”

Gou deadpanned

**80**

Gou grabbed a Pokeball and let out his most recent catch. An A-shaped Unown came out of it, singing and dancing in a most strange way.

Ash and Gou looked at the portal above their heads and the latter instructed:

“You have to be with your friends Unown, I just caught you for a moment for my registry. You’re needed back there”

The little Pokemon floated around Gou’s face for a second and then went back to the portal, which quickly closed

“It has been said” Gou explained “That the shapes of the Unown look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets, nobody is really sure which came out first, the Unown, or the human writing”

Ash didn’t say a thing; he simply stared at his boyfriend

“What?”

“I like when you show how smart you are”

Gou blushed and spent the next five minutes talking about the mystery surrounding the Unown. When he finished, Ash was still looking at him with the same expression

“You didn’t get a thing, right?”

Ash denied with his head

“I hope you never change, you dummy” Gou said, grabbing him by the waist and kissing him with all the intensity he could

**99**

Gou’s latest expedition to find Mew left him empty handed again, still, they were still a few hours until he could return to the Institute, so he called his boyfriend

Ash’s smile appeared on the screen, but Gou noticed something else

“Are you… in our spot?” he asked

Ash nodded and showed him around. Indeed, he was lying with Pikachu in the couple’s favorite flower field.

“Why are you there?”

Ash looked down ashamed

“I… missed you” he admitted

“I’m coming home soon, you dummy”

“I know! And I’m really happy for that! It’s just… nevermind”

“Tell me, please”

“Even with so many friends and Pokemon around me, sometimes I feel… lonely”

“Oh Ash, don’t worry… Even if you had no one by your side, and even if I was a million miles away, I’d still care for you… And if someone cares about you, even if it is from afar, then you’ll never truly alone”

Ash’s face filled with tears and he stared at the screen. Gou smiled and said

“I know you want to do it, Ash”

“It’s stupid”

“Then let’s be stupid together”

Ash chuckled and kissed the screen of his phone, while Gou did the same

**103**

“So, those are pretty much my favorites… for now” Ash concluded

He looked at Gou and smiled again. The boy was sleeping on his chest. He picked him up gently and kissed his lips as softly as he could. Still asleep, Gou managed to reply:

“I love you, Ash”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, ideas.  
> Box, down there, as quickly as you can, as much as you want!  
> See you around!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> Ideas?  
> Thoughts of any kind?  
> Down here, please!  
> See you around!


End file.
